tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro Helps Out
Hiro Helps Out is the twentieth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Hiro arrives at Knapford station to find the Fat Controller very busy; so busy, in fact, that the Fat Controller leaves his top-hat inside his office and bumps into the stationmaster and a porter. Edward arrives and like Hiro, is quite worried about the Fat Controller's unusual behaviour. The Fat Controller has a meeting to attend with the Thin Controller and he does not listen to Edward who tries to ask him where to take his visitors from Brendam Docks. Hiro decides to help Edward, so as not to bother the Fat Controller and tells Edward to take his visitors to the hills. Later, Hiro finds Thomas taking tables and chairs, but he does not know where to take them; so Hiro tells Thomas to go and visit Farmer Trotter. Finally, Hiro finds Percy taking ducks, who want to go for a swim; so, Hiro tells Percy to take the Fenland Track so that the ducks can have a swim. Hiro thinks he is doing a good job until he sees the Fat Controller, on his way back from the meeting looking very cross. Edward's visitors are supposed to be at the Town Hall for a concert; Thomas is supposed to be at the Town Hall with the tables and chairs; and Farmer McColl is waiting for his ducks. Hiro feels very bad and rather silly; he has not been the "Master of the Railway," he has been the "Master of the Muddle." Hiro tells the Fat Controller that he did not want to bother him, and the Fat Controller reminds Hiro that he is in charge of the Railway. Hiro decides to sort out his muddle for the Fat Controller, so he tells Edward and Thomas to go to Knapford station where the Fat Controller will give them his orders. Then, he finds Percy, who cannot get the ducks back inside their boxes. Using his whistle to make duck noises, Hiro helps Percy. Once Thomas, Edward and Percy are at Knapford, the Fat Controller tells them where to go and Hiro promises himself to always be helpful to the Fat Controller - the right way in the future. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Hiro * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) * Mr. Percival (not named; mentioned) Locations * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Kirk Ronan Junction * The Fenland Track * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Town Square (mentioned) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * This episode aired before Thomas and the Birthday Mail in Australia, meaning the audience wouldn't know who Rosie is. Goofs * Sir Topham Hatt uses the term "The Thin Controller" in the US narration. * Hiro says "Good morning" to the Fat Controller, but the clock at Knapford reads 4:20. * The lighting on Knapford in the final scene with the engines is darker than normal. Merchandise * Books - Strange Whistle * Magazine Stories - Hiro Helps Out/Hiro Helps Out In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Hiro Helps Out - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases